Recollections of the Past
by Saeger
Summary: Goes with a cowrite fic titled 'Omega Theta' I'm doing with sis. It stands well alone- a better summary inside, but its short enough, so while you're there... Any further 'chapters' beyond the first are other sidestories, nothing to do with the title. T


**This is just a little ficlet I wrote that goes along with Omega Theta, a fic I'm co-writing with my sister. It gives the background of our OC's, and kind of goves away little bits, but... It stands well alone, too. If you want to see more of the characters (or even jst see the story) please check it out, and give us your input. Okiedays? Thanks!

* * *

**

It seemed like the fight was in his favor. He'd taken only minimal damage to his armour, while his opponent was already on his last leg. Omega may just have been repaired, but his weapons were at top-notch condition. That, in his opinion, was enough. He cornered his foe and leveled his O-Cannon.

"No one to save you _this_ time, Yul. If you see Sigma, give the piece of scrap my regards." The black energy had begun collecting for the final blast, but was halted as Omega heard a familiar voice. What was Zero doing coming out there after him...?

The cyborg shrugged it off, and continued powering up, his hateful gaze never faltering. The second voice, however, made his guard drop. "Theta?" he whirled around, his half-powered blast flying wide. His sister should have been at base, tending to a wounded X. "Thet-"

A searing pain short through his midriff, cutting Omega's voice short. His glance fell to the energy blade piercing up through his stomach. The color was the glaring purple, the color of Yul.

"Who's gloating now, _traitor?_" the deep but breathless voice hissed in triumph. "Don't worry, your little familly will join you shortly." The blade twisted, causing the impaled Hunter more pain before being withdrawn. Omega fell to his knees, one hand pressing idly to the wound. He hadn't heard the arrogant gloats of his rival. He was too distracted by the long forgotten, previously erased visions flashing before his eyes.

* * *

"Max! Max, look at me!" A little girl was getting ready to swing across the monkey bars. Her older brother was sitting nearby under a tree, reading a book.

"I'm watching." he lied, turning a page. The girl giggled and started over. It was their first time to the park since their mother had died. It was her second time ever trying the big monkey bars. A little over halfway across, her grip slipped and she fell the three feet to the ground, skinning her knees. Her brother was up and running, book forgotten, almost before she'd hit. He knelt at her side and wiped two tears from her eyes.

"They're not that bad," he soothed, looking at her knees. "Come on, show me how to finish the bars." The girl bit her lip and shook her head fervently. The boy frowned, now affecting a serious tone. "Tara, you're not going to let one fall stop you." he urged, holding her up to the bars. "Now show everyone how it's done."

Tara reluctantly took hold of the bars above her head once more, and Max let her go. He walked quickly to the opposite end to encourage and wait for the girl. She swung again, and determinedly made it to the end, where her brother grabbed her and hugged her close, ignoring the bit of blood and dirt that smudged his clean white shirt.

* * *

The same girl, years older, was sitting at a table doing homework. She looked up to see her brother come in the door, hiding his face. She greeted him warmly. Max turned to face her, revealing a blackening eye, a split lip, and a bloody nose.

Tara immediately started fussing over him, pushing him into a kitchen chair and getting him ice for his eye. He started his explanation as she found a clean rag to dampen to clean him up. "They were making fun of you again. They were making fun or your disease. I... I had to stand up to them." He cringed as the cloth touched his lip.

"Well what would happen if I wasn't always here to take care of you everytime?" she lightly scolded, smiling gently at him.

"I won," he shrugged, smiling meekly at her as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

The two of them sat at a small diner years later. They were animatedly poring over a book of history, opened to a page on the Greek alphabet and numerals. Tara looked a little off color, starting to show signs of having a disease.

"I like... that one." she said happily, pointing to a near horseshoe shaped symbol.

"That's 'Theta'," Max explained. "Suits you, really..." Max grinned. Tara shoved his arm playfully. "Personally, I like 'Omega'," he continued, pointing to the appropriate slashed symbol. "The end of all things." With a smile, the penned eachothers' symbol on the back of their hand with permanent marker.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" the young man asked when the laughter died. Theta solemnly nodded, her smile dimming slightly.

* * *

Tara lay on a sort of operating table, visibly weakened by disease. Max was standing by her side, looking down, holding her hand, and trying not to cry. It wasn't long after that day in the diner.

"I'm scared, Max. I'm not sure if I can go through with this." she said, voice trembling. She bit her lip. Her brother bent over and gently kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, sis. It's the only sure way you'll make it. And i promise, when you come to I'll be right there for you- _both_ _the_ _exact same_." He emphasized those last words, squeezing her hand gently asd he did so. Tears streamed down the cheeks of two faces as she recognized his sacrifice.

* * *

Omega glanced down at the fatal wound, still human enough to feel the pain. He collapsed fully to the ground and squeezed tight his shut eyes. He struggled to hold on to the image of his sister- his healthy, happy sister who had once been just human...

"Theta... _Tara_... I... love you..." he whispered. His little sister's voice rang once more through his ears, calling out his name. At least she was okay, he thought. She had Zero and X to take care of her. Or would she be taking care of them?

A weak, pained smile crossed Omega's lips before he gave a cough and his mechanical parts shut down. What little was left of his humanity struggled to take hold...

And failed.


End file.
